Advancement in scientific technologies has enabled specialization and division of labor in service sectors. As such, much attention has been paid to the importance of collaboration, which means working together jointly with respect to a common interest.
In general, for collaboration, a community aiming to achieve a particular goal is preset and members are selected to accomplish the particular goal. However, such a community is not likely to adaptively respond to a change in environments or situations.